Contestshipping: Surprise Event
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: May enters a special Contest event in which she sees Drew...and Harley. She enters the event, but what events will follow...?


Contestshipping - Events

* * *

**Here is a oneshot! I haven't written a story for May and Drew yet, so I thought it was about time! This is just a random oneshot that I had time for. ^_^ Hope you enjoy it!**

I bolt into a sitting position, my pink blanket flies off me then I tip over sideways from velocity and hit the floor with a thump, barely missing the coffee table. I scrabble to my feet and snatch up my fanny-pack.

"Uwah! I'm gonna be late!" I yelp, while I slide down staircase's handrail, and land at the bottom thus passing Nurse Joy.

"May, where are you heading in such a hurry?" She calls after me. I turn and run backwards as I reply.

"I'm going to the Contest Special event! I'm going to sign up!" I say as I jog through sliding front doors; I spin around and dash forward. If I'm late, I'll miss the deadline to sign up!

"WAHHHHHHHH!" I shout while running and skid around the corner. I spy the building the event is taking place in, and exclaim gleefully too what I see.

"There it is!" The large extravagant building rises before me and I look up at the bronze colored pillars that stretch up high to meet the triangular roof. I skip up the brown, marble-stone steps and walk up to the glass doors. Pushing one open, I enter the lobby, and head up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'd like to sign up for the Contest Special event." I request. The woman smiles at me and nods.

"Let me see your Pokedex and contest ribbons please." I nod, and hand her my ribbon-case. I sigh slightly, remembering the Wallace Cup ribbon back in Sinnoh that I really wish I could have in my case, but I know that Dawn needed it to get into the Grand Festival. Luckily, I was able to beat down that annoying Harley enough to get five ribbons, and Drew was no easy win either.

He's the biggest threat and I hope he didn't hear about this event...otherwise I might not have any chance of winning. I face palm as the woman at the counter enters me in the event.

_ Stupid! Don't say that! You are just as good of a coordinator as HE is!_ I snap at myself.

"Here you go! You're number 226, at 1:00pm the first round will start." She hands me back my items, along with a schedule/map booklet and my number card. I slip the number onto my belt and the rest of my items into my fanny-pack. Walking through the hallways, light filters through the large windows as I head to the breezeway that connects the main building to the lunch hall. I check my PokeGear.

"Eleven thirty..." I murmur. "Interesting, I have a while until I have to go to round one...sooo...I can EAT!" I shout, fist pumping the air and startling the people around me. I head to the small building outside the breezeway and walk over to the counter.

"I'd like..." I say, then look up at the list of foods. "A Pecha berry smoothie and some Oran berry buttered bread." The man rings up my order then hands me my tray and ticket. Walking away, I slip my ticket into the machine so it can process my order.

"Place tray on runway." The machine says. I put it on the black runway as instructed and watch as it enter a large metal box and cross over to the other side. The tray exits and I see my food glistening with heavenly smells. I practically melt from hunger.

"Yuuuuummmy!" I squeal, and pick it up. Sitting down at the single table, I begin to dig in.

"As usual, I knew that you'd only think of your stomach and forget to feed your Pokemon." I start choking immediately from hearing that voice. Spitting out a mouthful of bread, I take a napkin and wipe my face.

"Harley!" I yelp. "What are you doing here?"

"Well darling, I'm here to win this competition, and I just knew you'd come! So now I can beat your bandana headed brain easily with my spectacular plan that I know you wont see coming." He blows me a kiss.

"See you later sweetykins!" He walks away waving. I stare after him.

"Ugh...I still don't understand that guy." I mutter. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my Pokeballs.

"I know that at least one thing he said made sense." I release my Pokemon next to my table and run over to order their food.

"Here you are guys!" I say, bringing three large red bowls of pokemon food.

"Munchlax!" My hungry pokemon yells and begins eating one of the full bowls. I laugh.

"Blaziken, make sure that the rest get something to eat." I say, as I pull out May's Pink Surprise.

"Here munchy!" I smile, and pop the pink block into his mouth. Munchlax's stomach pops out and he sighs contentedly. I lean down as Glaceon rubs against my leg. I pat her on the head.

"Are you all ready for the event later today?" My Pokemon cheer loudly and Munchlax falls over in a dead sleep. I start to chuckle, and finish my lunch.

…

Later, it is 12:30pm and I'm reading the booklet with all the event information in my assigned room.

"Round one will be a test to see who can make the best Pokeblock..." I murmur, reading the summery. I grin; my Pokeblock is the best in the world, even my Pokemon can't turn it down! I head out of my room humming happily too myself. Heading down the stairs, I enter the breezeway and into the main building. Lots of people and Pokemon mill around the lobby and I head over to a group of chairs near a flat-screen TV.I sit down and begin to watch what's on.

"The talented and famous Pokemon Coordinator, Drew has five ribbons and is on his way to the Grand Festival." A news caster says. "Here are a few words from him from yesterday's Exclusive Coordinator Party." The screen switches to a ballroom and Drew in a tuxedo. I bend over at the waist, laughing so hard at his image.

That looks so _wrong_!

"Now Drew," an interviewer asks. "How are you planning on winning the Grand Festival? Many fans are sure you will." Drew does his signature hair flick and grins at the screen.

"All I do is trust my Pokemon and come up with the best performance to beat everyone else. And the one I'm looking forward most to knocking out of the water is none other than May." I clinch my fist and shake it at the screen.

"Say that now Drew." I growl. "I'll beat you too a pulp!"

The interviewer smiles.

"Ooo looks like the rumors of a special relationship between you and May might actually be true!" My heart begins to beat quickly, and I feel a blush coming on. On the screen Drew shrugs.

"Actually the only relationship we have is winner and loser. She's basically my only real rival besides Soledad." The interviewer nods enthusiastically.

"Very interest-" She starts but then the screen's volume blares loudly.

"Haaaaang on a minute!" I groan, covering my eyes. I can't watch; I know that voice. Harley squeezes in between Drew and the interviewer with a very angry face. He glare at Drew.

"What about me? Am I not your rival?" Drew tries to push him off, extremely annoyed.

"This is exactly why I don't count you." Harley leans into the camera screen.

"I, the amazing and wonderful Harley am the toughest rival for Drew, and you all had better remember that!" Harley then grins. "And May, hon' you're still going to be beaten by me in the Grand Festival...even if you make it with five ribbons."

Drew finally succeeds in pushing Harley away. The interviewer is stuck in a shocked deadpan. Drew flicks his hair and shrugs.

"Guess time's up for your interview." He says, and walks away. The news caster comes back on.

"And there is part of the Exclusive Coordinator's Party from last night." The screen switches to a commercial and I roll my eyes.

"Wow, I feel sorry for that interviewer," A voice says. "Harley just doesn't know when to quit." My eyes widen.

I whirl around and...there's Drew.

He smirks, while leaning against a pillar. I jump to my feet.

"Drew!" I exclaim, a little shocked. Pointing back and forth between the TV and him.

"Why are you here? Weren't you just at the exclusive party? And why was Harley there?" Drew flicks his hair.

"Harley practically _made_ them let him attend. He's just that way." Drew walks towards me, still smirking.

"So, did you wonder if I was going to be here?" He asks, crossing his arm. I turn my head to the side, glaring slightly as I usually do in front of him.

"Not really. I just knew that if you came I'd just beat you anyways." I self consciously situate my green bandana, trying to keep calm. Drew turns and heads towards the breezeway.

"Good luck with that. See you in Round one then!" He waves while walking off. I cross my arms and pout.

"I'm_ so_ going to beat him!" I mutter.

…

1:00 arrives and I head inside the third large building behind the main one, and allow the employees to scan my number.

"Table 45 please." She says, and directs me towards it. By the table is a large basket of many berries, and two machines...along with Drew. He smirks.

"Looks like we're paired up for this event." I scowl; this is going to be difficult, I can't concentrate when he's right here! I try acting like I normally do, but now it's not working.

"Begin!" The judge calls out. I take some berries from the basket but drop two. I gulp, because Drew is watching, and reach down to get them. Drew grabs them first. I freeze, my face turning a little red.

"Here, you don't want to start off_ that_ badly, do you? You're acting like how you did at your first contest." I stand back up, feeling a little angry.

"That was a year ago, and I'm a better Coordinator now than I was then!" He shrugs and hands me my berries. I hear a loud obnoxious sound and deadpan.

"Helloooooooooo hon' how ya doing?" Harley asks, slinging his arms over Drew and I's shoulders. A berry slips from my hand as he does so and into the machine.

"Argh! Harley!" I yelp. Drew sighs, completely annoyed. Harley smiles, hugging us close to him.

"Just know that I'm going to win! So you might as well drop out."

"Well for your information, _I'm_ going to win this competition." I counter, pulling the berry out of the machine. Harley smiles and walks away using his signature strut, waving his hand as if he were some famous person or something. I roll my eyes and put many berries into the machine, then press the buttons. I glance over and see Drew pulling his out. My eyes bulge.

"How are you done so fast?" I ask. He smirks.

"I'm just that good." He walks over to the judges and hands them his tray. I glare after him, and pull out my tray. I rush over to the judges with my purple Pokeblock.

"Here you go!" I say, smiling. Drew glances over at me, still smirking. In a few minutes, the results are up on the board.

"I'm in first!" I squeal happily. Drew grins at me even though he's in second place.

"We'll see." He comments, then walks away.

"You may proceed to Round 2. Dress up your Pokemon in a fashionable way!" The staff tells the crowd. We head to the next Round Room, and I see many costumes.

"The rules here are simple, just dress up a single Pokemon from your Party, do a performance, and see if the judges like it. After you complete round 3, the results for all three rounds will be announced and the winner will receive a Mystic Water and a ticket onto the cruise-ship: The Royal Red to the Grand Festival next month." I clench my fists.

"Time to win." I grin, and run over to the costumes.

"Go Glaceon!" I shout, and send her out.

"Glace-Glaceon!" I pull out a simple necklace with a clear gemstone. I place a tiara on her head, a silver bracelet on one of her legs, then a shiny skirt around her torso. I smile.

"Simplicity is the key." I say, and run over to the stage.

"Glaceon, take..the stage!" Glaceon jumps on and twirls around in a circle.

"Now, use blizzard!"

"Gla gla!" It responds and sends a chilling wind throughout the room for a cool performance that creates ice sculptures.

"Iron tail the ice!" I command. Glaceon smashes through them with a powerful strike, and the ice shatters, sending shards everywhere.

"Now, use Mirror coat, and spin!" I call out. Glaceon jumps into the air and does the exact move I described. Light flies throughout the room, bouncing off the shards in showers of sparkles. I smile up at Glaceon as she descends. Running over, I hug Glaceon as she jumps into my arms.

"That was fantastic!" I cheer. Hearing a loud noise, I look over and see Drew, with his Absol.

"Future sight!" Drew commands. Absol's eyes glow and sends out a sinking aura that gives me chills.

"Shadow ball." Drew continues. Absol fires a slow shadow ball.

"Now, use Night Slash." Racing around to the opposite side of Drew, Absol rips the shadow ball to shreds, sending out wisps of the shadow ball's remains.

"Now, Perish song." Absol begins to let out a low noise from it's throat, and I begin feeling slightly hypnotized. The judges look a little out of it as well.

"Finish up with Razor Wind." Absol immediately jumps into the Razor Winds, slashing away every Dark bit of energy that was in the room. Everyone stares at Drew and his performance. I gulp.

"Wow..." The results are posted and I see that Drew is ahead by a hundred points.

"He knew that round two was going to be like the first round in a contest." I mutter underneath my breath, then glance over at Drew who is looking at the screen pensively.

…

"Round 3 will be a battle between randomly chosen contestants." The judge says as the sun blazes down on us. "There will be three rounds, then the final The winner will be decided in the last battle." I look at my face on the screen of coordinators.

"Geez, I have to wait out the first two rounds." I sigh underneath my breath. Drew walks up to the Pokemon battle rectangle, smirking. I look over at what he was smirking at and see...Harley. I flop over at the waist.

"Heeyyyy there Drew. Looks like I get the pleasure of beating you first!" Drew flicks his hair.

"Not likely."

I deadpan. Looks like this is more of an argument than a battle. I walk off to pick out the Pokemon I'll use for my battle.

…

The battles pass in a blur. Harley is practically going rabid from Drew's win and leaves in a huff. I walk up to the last battle and frown slightly. Drew, of course, is my opponent. I should be careful.

"I beat him at the last Grand Festival, but that doesn't mean I can beat him this time.

"Go, Flygon!" "Blaziken, take...the stage!"

We stand in our appropriate places, waiting for the judges' go signal.

"Battle begin!"

"Flygon, Dragon Breath!" Drew says immediately.

"Block it!" I counter. Blaziken crosses its' arms in an X as Flygon crashes into it. Instead of stopping the attack, Blaziken is pushed backward. I blink.

"Flygon is stronger than last time..." I murmur, then clench my fist.

"Sky upper cut!" I command, and Blaziken slams Flygon in the jaw.

"Flygon, Sandstorm!" Drew calls out.

"Blaziken, dodge!" I shout, but too late. My Pokemon is engulfed in the swirling sand particles and disappears.

"No! Blaziken use Fire Blitz!" Blaziken shoots fire, everywhere, sending the sand in all directions.

"Brave Bird!" I follow up.

"Dragon Tail!" Drew shouts, and the two Pokemon slam into each other in a large explosion. Flying in opposite directions, the two Pokemon crash into the ground and skid across the floor.

"Blaziken!" "Flygon!" I clench my fists.

"You can do it Blaziken! Overheat!"

"Flygon, just a little more. Hyperbeam!"

Lifting their tired bodies into the air, the Pokemon opens their mouths to let out one final attack. Bursting heat and a shining light clash, sending an immediate explosion throughout the room. I'm thrown to the ground. Opening my eyes, I wait for the dust to clear and see who won.

"Double knock out!" The referee calls. I blink then look up at Drew. Emerald eyes meet mine and I feel my breath taken away. Looking to the side, I make sure he can't see my scarlet face.

"We had a feeling there would be a double knockout with Drew and May battling." The judge says, as the crowds become rowdy. "So we had two tickets prepared just in case. Congratulations to May and Drew for their win!" Drew and I walk to the center of the stage with our Pokemon and bow.

Drew suddenly reaches down and grabs my hand. I blink in surprise as he raises it up into the air as a fist pump with his own hand. The results screen flashes and shows both of our photos on it.

"Here are your tickets." The judge says. "But I'm afraid we've only got one Mystic Water." Drew flicks his hair.

"That's alright, and let me see it for a moment." He takes it and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Turn around." I do so and watch as the Mystic Water falls into my line of vision as Drew ties it around my neck. I instantly turn a little pink.

This is the first truly nice thing Drew has done for me since I've been here. I touch the Mystic Water lightly with my fingertips.

I turn around too him, and see him smiling, holding out a blood red rose. Taking it in my hand, I smell it, with closed eyes.

"Thanks Drew." I say. He holds the tickets up.

"Here's yours." I pocket it as he does, and am surprised when he grabs my hand for a second time.

"Recall your Pokemon." He tells me, snatching the rose from my hand and sticking it behind my ear.

"Blaziken, return!" I call. Drew pulls me onto his Flygon.

"Let's go." He says, and we take offinto the sky. Reporters point their cameras up in the air and the whole crowd buzzes below us.

"Looks like the winners of this competition have just flown off!" A judge calls out. I hold onto Drew's waist tightly as the gusts of wind threatens to push me off.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Just a minute and you'll see." Drew says as we fly over Johto.

* * *

The sun sets as 6:00 rolls around, and we stop at Goldenrod city. Flying literally through a ice cream shop's drive through, Drew orders some cones.

"I'd like two vanillas please." The woman at the window stares at us as we fly away. "

Wow, who knew you could actually say kind things." I joke.

"Oh really...then can I have your ice cream?" I hold it away from him.

"No way!" We finally land near a lake on a small cliff. Drew recalls his Pokemon. Sitting down on the grass, he eats his ice cream.

"Sit." He says. I do so and wait awkwardly.

"Soo-" I begin.

"Sh!" He says. "Wait."

I lick my ice cream, trying to be patient. And that's when I hear a boom. A firework springs into the air.

"Wah- Drew!" I yelp. "This is the Goldenrod festival I've heard so much about!" Drew grins.

"Surprise May, and happy birthday." I stare straight ahead, wondering if I heard correctly.

"May." Drew says. I turn to him, and find myself face to face.

My eyes widen and as the last few fireworks fade, he leans in and...you know what happens next.

_The end...~_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Just a quick and easy oneshot. Lol. Sorry if everyone was out of character. I've never written a fanfiction with these characters and also, I haven't watched episodes with them in ages. :P**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


End file.
